The YTP Laffalympics
The upcoming YTP-Based Spin off of the Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Series. It's an animated redrawing or the original Hanna Barbera Laff-A-Lympics and includes new places the characters travel along the way too. The sign ups were held at Southland Hills Mall in YouTube Poop Land. Plot A total of 69 YTP Stars, organized into 3 Groups (Mario's Pesky Plumbers, Angry Dog's ToonTown Yahooies and Bowser Koopa's Evil Forces), start a competition thanks to a Kind of Magic created by The Evil King to test the Skills of the the characters as they are involved in an Across-the-World competition for the Golden YouTube Poop medal. While the Pesky Plumbers and ToonTown Yahooies are friendly opponents with eachother and use their own skills to seize the competition, the Evil Forces mostly cheat and pull the most unfair tricks which would ultimately cause them to be the last-place losers in most episodes. Hosting Characters #Rap Rat (Rap Rat: The Video Board Game) #Gwonam (Zelda CD-I Games) The Pesky Plumbers A Team that Consists of characters from The Mario, Sonic, the Eds, Crash B and friends ride Series. Mario Captains the team while King Harkininan Mentors. They parody its Inpsirations Scooby Doobies seeing how these games were named after them. Contestants #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic #Tails #Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Medic #Engineer #Scout #Spy #Soldier #Sniper #Demoman #Pyro #I.M. Weasel #Captain Beefheart #The King (The Team's Decider) The Toontown Yahooies A team that consists of random cartoon characters. Greenth1ng's cartoon creation Angry Dog captains the team while Eeyore mentors. They parody its Inpsirations Yogi Yahooies Contestants # Angry Dog (Leader) # Ren # Stimpy # Rocky J. Squirrel # Bullwinkle J. Moose # Tom (Despicable Me) # Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim cartoon) # Chowder # Flapjack # Gumball Watterson # Dolan Duck # Isaac Newton (Rage Comics) (http://ragetoons.com/cartoons/2010/20100127-isaac-newton-rage.jpg) # Rikimaru (Tenchu) # Pikachu # Mickey Mouse (2013 Mickey Mouse Cartoons) # Gubbles (2013 Mickey Mouse Cartoons) # The Faygo Kid # Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country show) # Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) # Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) # Marlon (Avenger Penguins) # Rocky (Avenger Penguins) # Bluey (Avenger Penguins) # Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) (The Team's Decider) The Evil Forces A team consisting of YTP villains. Bowser Koopa captains the team as The Lobe Mentors. They parody its Inpsirations Really Rottens. They are the show's main antagonists. Contestants # Bowser # Ganon # Caractacus P Doom (Avenger Penguins) # Harry Slime (Avenger Penguins) # Cat R. Waul (Fievel Goes West) # Drakken (Kim Possible) # Slash (Cool World) # Bash (Cool World) # Mash (Cool World) # Bob (Cool World) # I.M. Meen # Ophelia Chill # Mumbo (Teen Titans) # Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) # Chicken Boba Fett (Family Guy) # Coconuts (AOSTH) # The Noid (Domino's Pizza) # Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) # Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) # Black Bart (Faygo) # Preston (Wallace and Gromit) # TR Chula (Fievel Goes West) # LeQuack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) # The Lobe (Freakazoid) (The Team's Decider) Episodes Episode 1: Tennessee and Ukraine Episode 2: Sweden and China Episode 3: Brazil and Timbuktu Episode 4: Fukuoka, Japan and Hawaii Episode 5: Skullmonkey Planet and a Location from the Pretty Cure anime Episode 6: Arkham Asylum and Ohio Episode 7: France and the North Pole Episode 8: Israel and Java Episode 9: Greece and Turkey Episode 10: Canada and Italy Episode 11: Korea and France Episode 12: Maine and Atlantis Episode 13: Episode 14: Category:Episodes